<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>health and preparedness by yvizsanlawrent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592130">health and preparedness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvizsanlawrent/pseuds/yvizsanlawrent'>yvizsanlawrent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 6: Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Tier 1 &amp; 2, depiction of panic attacks, fluff?, implied Osasuna, mentioned bokuaka, sakuatsu week 2020, slight phobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvizsanlawrent/pseuds/yvizsanlawrent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only to have his worries be replaced with another concern, a concern he’d rather not speak with his germaphobe, health conscious boyfriend for the sake of his pride.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t think he’d see through his half-lie that fast and easily. Now alone with Sakusa and no other people to interrupt, Atsumu thinks that he might just die at the hands of one Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>health and preparedness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Shouyou-kun, you’ve been off today, somethin’ wrong?”</p><p>The MSBY Black Jackals were having a water break during practice when Atsumu approached the ginger spiker who was on the floor with Bokuto. </p><p>Meian, ever diligent captain, overhears and also voices out his concern. “Are you feeling unwell? I can tell Coach to have you checked up in case.”</p><p>“Ah no I’m fine! Its actually the opposite.” Hinata grins, lifting up the sleeve of his shirt, “I just got a flu shot yesterday, it still hurts though.” He explains, pointing at a bruise on his arm where the needle had been.</p><p>“Oooh, me too! Keiji and I went for our shots last week.” Bokuto proudly shouts, looking as if he was ready to go into Keiji-Loving Mode any second now, which was something Atsumu <em>did</em> <em>not</em> need. </p><p>“Mine didn’t hurt after, but Keiji got a bit of a cold afterwards. He says its a normal reaction to sometimes have colds after a flu shot. Isn’t he amazing? My Keiji knows so much!” </p><p>Atsumu only asked <em> one </em> question to <em> one </em> person and immediately feels like his head is about to split open. He was feeling good today and he knows that his sets were perfect, so when he asked Hinata if there was something wrong, he didn’t expect that the spiker had gone for a flu shot the day before. </p><p>“Well then that's good, just tell me right away if anything happens Hinata.” Meian says to him, relieved and satisfied with his answer.</p><p>“Aye cap’n!” Hinata mock salutes as another member steps into the scene. </p><p>“You all better have your flu shots.” And there he was, in all his unmasked face glory, resident germaphobe and too-blunt jerk Sakusa Kiyoomi. </p><p>“It's almost the flu season, and if anyone of you gets sick you’re dead to me.” He threatens and glares at Atsumu, obviously not trusting him to take care of his health on the idiot list together with Hinata and Bokuto.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t lookit me like that!” Atsumu shouts, offended, scrambling to say something not stupid before Sakusa questions him further. “I’ve always had my shots together with Samu! Ever since!”</p><p>Sakusa manages to look even more unfazed and disappointed. “Oh really.”</p><p>Did Atsumu mention that this jerk of a bastard is his boyfriend?</p><p>“<em>Yes </em> really. D’ya want me to call my idiot brother?”</p><p>“Ok thats enough!” Coach Foster interrupts, clapping his hands loud enough to hear. “Let’s go back to practice everyone.”</p><p>Atsumu barely stops a relieved sigh from escaping, blessing whatever gods Kita-san is praying to. He spots Sakusa eyeing him warily from the corner of his vision and ignores him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After practices, Atsumu had been staying (read: crashing) at Sakusa’s place, even before they got together, occasionally sleeping on the couch. They did the same today; wait for each other to finish, pass by a convenience store and head back to Sakusa’s. Remove shoes, take a shower, brush teeth, change clothes, sit on the couch. Repeat. </p><p>“Atsumu.” Sakusa breaks the silence between them while watching previous volleyball matches. </p><p>Surprised and curious, Atsumu whips his head towards him, breaking off his non-existent focus from the tv. “Yah?”</p><p>But Sakusa just stares at him angrily, like an annoying piece of puzzle he can’t solve. He still even looks hot when angry. Atsumu immediately racks his brain of all the bullshit stuff he’s done today to incur the anger of his boyfriend. <em> Boyfriend </em>. His organs start to knot themselves as he thinks about it.  Finally all of Atsumu’s current worries stop when Sakusa finally opens his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Ha?” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You haven’t had your flu shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Only to have his worries be replaced with another concern, a concern he’d rather <em>not speak</em> with his germaphobe, health conscious boyfriend for the sake of his pride.</p><p>“Wh- what’re ya saying Omi-omi? Of course I’ve had-“ “Don’t you <em> ‘Omi-omi’ </em> me Atsumu. Why haven’t you had your flu shots?” </p><p>Atsumu didn’t think he’d see through his half-lie that fast and easily. Now alone with Sakusa and no other people to interrupt, Atsumu thinks that he might just die at the hands of one Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Saturday morning, they stood in front of a hospital wearing masks. He had attempted (and failed) to convince his boyfriend that he <em>absolutely does not need a flu shot</em> for various reasons until Sakusa man-handled the truth out of Atsumu. He (thankfully) didn’t die, but is sure as hell that his soul and dignity did. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go. Your appointment is in ten minutes.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Angry pouting silence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Irritated glaring silence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Miya</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Ok, ok- fine!” He huffs out a tense breath. “Lemme just- a’right? Lemme just. Mentally prepare myself for this.” </p><p>Behind glaring eyes, Sakusa was worried for Atsumu. He had never seen him so vulnerable and nervous before over something. Not even before a match against difficult opponents. But as ridiculous as it was, a part of him understands his aversion to this plan. He is the one with the phobia after all.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Atsumu takes a long breath and exhales through his own mask.</p><p>“Yep.” He tries to sound as even as possible. Whether or not Sakusa noticed, he didn’t press further.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They were finally seated in a hallway waiting for Atsumu’s name to be called when Sakusa asks. </p><p>“Did your brother ever find out?”</p><p>Atsumu’s brows furrow as his bouncing leg stops momentarily.  “I don’t think he did. Or maybe he does. Twintuition ya know?” </p><p>For a fraction, his eyes soften as he recalls being with his twin. </p><p>“We just never talked about it. We’d always hold our hands when we’d go to the doctor. Guess we were both kinda scared.” He leans back and tries to relax. “Samu an’ I would always have it together ya know? Both stubborn and prideful, didn’t want to show that we were scared. Well, I was the scared one.” Atsumu looks up and chuckles, “That jerk probably already had his flu shot together with Sunarin, that bastard.” </p><p>Sakusa allows himself a small smile, it wasn’t that often that Atsumu would open up and be honest. </p><p> </p><p>“Miya Atsumu?” </p><p>They both looked up to see a nurse in the doorway, holding a clipboard. “This way please.”</p><p>Sakusa stood up first, looking at Atsumu wipe his hands before joining him. </p><p>They nodded at each other before entering the clinic.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But when the nurse had sterilized the spot on his shoulder, Atsumu started panicking. Sakusa notices and thinks fast. </p><p>“Hey. <em> Hey.</em> Atsumu.” </p><p>He looks at Sakusa, but his eyes weren’t focused and his breaths were uneven. Sakusa isn’t even sure the bastard <em> is </em> breathing. He crouches down next to Atsumu.  </p><p>“Hey. <em> Tsumu</em>.”  </p><p>When their eyes finally make contact, Atsumu’s eyes widen in a flurry of emotions. Recognition, nervousness, panic, care, love, desperation, fear. Looking at Sakusa with eyes like shattering glass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit, is he going to cry? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa places his hand over Atsumu’s and against his better judgment, pulls down his mask. He belatedly realized how cold and clammy the hand underneath his own is. “Look at me Tsumu, <em> breath</em>. Just keep breathing slowly and steadily.”  </p><p>One of the things he did seemed to work, as Atsumu closed his eyes and started breathing slowly, Sakusa counting each of his breaths. He could feel Atsumu relaxing again under his hand, the clamminess going away. He sees the nurse return again.</p><p>“Are you ready sir?”  </p><p>Atsumu lets out a final breath and looks at the nurse, nodding his head.  </p><p>Relieved and feeling a bit embarrassed comforting his boyfriend in public, Sakusa was about to stand up when Atsumu softly calls out for him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoomi.”</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p>“Can you hold my hand?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa curses himself for pulling down his mask when a flush of red creeps up to his face. He looks away to quickly pull up his mask and when he looks back, Atsumu was beaming at him. He stands up and slowly intertwined his fingers with Atsumu’s.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“......Sure.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They ended up never letting go of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a rushed and very self indulgent fic if yall haven't noticed</p><p> </p><p>Suggestions, comments, constructive criticism are welcome!</p><p> </p><p>follow me on twt @/yvizsanlawrent (formerly deathbyhaikyuu) and join me shout haikyuu and sakuatsu into the void</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>